films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
See-Saw
See-Saw (also known as See-Saw Margery Daw) is the 11th episode of the series. It first aired on 14 April, 1997. Plot UK Version The Teletubbies go down the slide inside the Home Hill. The Magic Windmill starts spinning and they rush outside to watch a film of some children dancing to King Pleasure and The Biscuit Boys playing See-Saw Margery Daw. Later, the Teletubbies watch Po trying to go up on the slide but she keeps sliding down a few times. The Magic Windmill starts spinning again, and the Teletubbies rush outside again to watch the Magical Event. A Lion and Bear play hide and seek in Teletubbyland. Then the Teletubbies go to do the Walking Dance. Afterwards, they see the Magic Windmill stop spinning, the Teletubbies say: "Uh Oh!" and rush off to do the Tubby Bye-Bye sequence. Featuring: King Pleasure & The Biscuit Boys, The Pupils of Chuckery Infants School, Walsall US Version The Teletubbies go down the slide inside the Home Hill. The Magic Windmill starts spinning and they rush outside to watch a film of some children dancing to King Pleasure and The Biscuit Boys playing See-Saw Margery Daw. Later, the Teletubbies does the up and down dance, Meanwhile, the Teletubbies watch Po trying to go up on the slide but she keeps sliding down a few times. This is because the slide has "sliding down power." The Magic Windmill starts spinning, and the Teletubbies rush outside again to watch the Magical Event. A house appears in Teletubbyland with the singing man singing on the top right window. Afterwards, the Teletubbies were playing with their favorite things. Po rides her scooter outside and inside the house, the trio were were wondering where Po and her scooter, suddenly, Po chases the Teletubbies to the Home Hill, around it, as they fall down, they get up and have a 'Big Hug' before Tubby Bye Bye. Trivia * This is the first episode of several things: * The first episode to include The Lion and The Bear, as well as the original sketch of the segment. * The first episode to include The Walking Dance. * The Teletubbies dancing after a Magical Event. * The Windmill animation that is used when the Teletubbies are inside the Home Hill at the beginning can be also been seen in Ned's Bicycle, Larette Tap Dancing and The Gingerbread Boy. * This was a very controversial episode due to the scariness of the Lion and the Bear sketch. Numerous parents complained about the sketch being too scary for their children. * When the Teletubbies rush back to see the Windmill stop spinning, they are at the same place as they were when they were watching the Lion and the Bear. They visit this spot in other episodes as well. * This is one episode that has the Walking Dance after the Lion and Bear. The other episode is The Pier. * This is the only episode where some music plays as the Teletubbies run off at the end of the Lion and Bear. * Po was the 'boo' shouter * Dipsy was the missing teletubby * The German version of this episode is called 'Nena: Bathing' and has a different windmill video. * The introduction at the Herbaceous Border where three pupils running toward the camera rotating to the left saying, "Hello. Come with us" running off, running toward it again saying "Come on" and running off again is used, which also occurs in two other episodes, The Grand Old Duke of York and Hey Diddle Diddle. Goofs/Mistakes * When the Windmill spins for the Television Transmission sequence, the Magical Event sound effects are heard instead of the TV effects and after the Teletubbies leave the Home Hill, the Magical Event theme can be heard playing at the same time as the Television Transmission theme. * When the Teletubbies run outside to watch the Lion and Bear, the Windmill's Sparkles are missing.